Maybe
by sweet-ami-18
Summary: What happened and could have happened after EitT
1. Feelings

Maybe Author's comments: this is my first fanfic ever, so please don't be so horrified when you spot any mistakes or anything. I know I am not so exact with what happened on the series, but the worst you can find is something related to the vocabulary. You know, I am from South America, so apologies to everyone if I make a mistake. I may be creating any new characters, if the story continues, but the other you'll recognise from the series. Any reference to literature is probably invented as well (Chekhov's book), I am 15 years old! Oh, I forgot, read and review to my email: bolsoelmejor@yahoo.com.  
  
Love to all, Andrea.  
  
Chapter 1.- Feelings.  
  
Maybe it hadn't been what she expected. Anyway, she didn't see it as an end, she thought of it as a postponement. She knew there was so much that hadn't been said, only a couple of words and a few looks were what encouraged her in that feeling.  
  
"It was a burning pain in my heart." Yes, she was hurt, but if someone could look at her, he would think she didn't give that impression. Grace would just be the same girl, with the same lonely eyes, although no one seemed to notice, or even care. Their story, if it could be considered as one, remains a secret, locked in Grace's soul, trapped in August's mind.  
  
What gave Grace strength, during all those nights in which she couldn't think about anything else than this eyes, his beautiful blue colored eyes, was the Chekhov book. "For the girl with the loneliest eyes. Love, August." How could he have seen her so well? How could he notice her in such a way no one ever did before? It was as if whenever he looked at her, he trespassed her body and went directly to her feelings, to her soul, her thoughts, her hopes, her questions, even frustrations, everything he could sense.  
  
Eventually, Grace became a Chekkov fan, it was as if someone had awakened in herself, though some things kept hidden. There was one time, in which she was looking for a collection of stories, another one, when she found herself in this little, old and mysterious book shop, where they sold used books. Grace went directly to the "Russian Literature" shelf. There she found a little book, with some unreleased short stories from Chekhov. It was called "The Unspoken", she couldn't resist opening it. When she did, she just stood there frozen. It's so funny how just a couple of words can have such an effect on someone. There, written in black pen, his black pen, in simple handwriting, read, "Everything means something....Remember it, fair Grace. A.D."  
  
For the next few minutes she couldn't move. She must have read that inscription like a thousand times. He was right, and Grace had to remember that night. That night in which so little was said, so much was shown. That night in which she felt free, liberated from whatever had kept her tightened up before. It was the night after Mr. Dimitri was suspended. Grace felt a hole in her heart; that's why she had to go to his house, she couldn't stay that way. She invented some excuse for leaving the house for her mother, who agreed to believe it, although being perfectly aware that her daughter was probably meeting him. "Her eyes...have they always been that lonely?" Lily kept repeating to herself.  
  
Before parking the car, she saw his parked on the other side of the street. The lights on, his kitchen, her heart beating fast, but she didn't know what to do. Suddenly a feeling of shame came over her. What gave her the right to do that to him? He had always trusted her. He now wanted to go on with his life, pursue new goals, maybe start writing again. She couldn't do that to him.  
  
Grace was about to start the car, when she saw the front door open. August Dimitri came out. Hair just lying without being brushed, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt under a black jacket. A worried look on his face, a look of uncertainty. His eyes....they were looking everywhere.  
  
"Grace?" was all he could mumble, his throat cleared now.  
  
"Grace, is that you?", now in a louder, but anxious voice.  
  
She was in the dark, hidden in her car, not being able to believe that was happening. There was nothing to do to stop it, she had gone too far to abandon it. Closing here eyes for a second, she repeated to herself that everything was going to go fine. With a nervous attempt, she managed to open the door. Slowly moving, she got out from the car, looked at the floor and finally looked up to his eyes, to him. He then noticed her. Their gaze broke the teacher-student tension. It was their moment now. 


	2. Why

Maybe  
  
Author's comments: Thank you so much to the ones that sent me emails or reviews to tell me they liked the first chapter. Especially I wanted to thank G_D_fan who put the chapter on her website (thanks!). Well, here's the second chapter, hope you'll like it, I have had free time, that's why I updated so quickly. Please review and tell me what you think to bolsoelmejor@yahoo.com Love to all, Andrea.  
  
Chapter 2.- Why  
  
Before either of them could blink an eye, Grace was in front of his door. Her skin, her arms, her legs, they all called to him. He was about to break his limits, those traced lines that didn't have any sense now, or at least, they didn't seem to. Her hands shaking, his mind with millions of thoughts confusing him, not making him able to understand what was happening, and what was going to. All of those times in which he seemed unreachable were ending. She was a couple of inches away from him, yet she felt she had never been apart from him.  
  
"I'm sorry" she managed to say, stepping in front of August.  
  
"Don't, you have no reason to," he answered with a sad smile on his face.  
  
Two figures standing outside, the dark sky, the moonlight, both of them together. Her body shaking, her mind on another place. His heart breaking his chest, nothing he could do.  
  
Grace stood there waiting, waiting for something she didn't know, hoping he would do or say something.  
  
"I came to give you back your book" she said, showing him "Accidentally on Purpose". "With all of this that happened...." her voice cracked, "I forgot to."  
  
"Yes, let's go in then." A serious attitude. August wasn't aware of how things would end up because of that night's visit, nor did he want to know. Things were already too messed up to complicate them more.  
  
They went in. His living room. His place, full of his stuff. Grace had been there so many times, but this was the first time she had ever realized what those things meant. Lots of memories, ambiguous suggestions came to her mind.  
  
"Why did you come?" August finally decided to ask.  
  
"I...came....to...to give you back your book."  
  
"Grace please, let's talk like adults" he said, regretting it afterwards because he knew that from the moment she parked her car, she had been acting like an adult. In fact, she had always been one. "Why did you come here?"  
  
"You really wanna know?" she said, looking directly into his eyes.  
  
August just observed her. He knew she hadn't asked that question to hear his answer. He was waiting for her to tell, or...show him.  
  
With an impulse Grace went to hug him. He was surprised.  
  
"Why?" The words managed to get out of her mouth.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why do things have to be this way?" "Why can't we be together?"  
  
She breathed, closing her eyes. A fresh smell came to her. It was his essence, his true nature. Her hands on her neck, his on her back. Slowly backing away, she encountered his face. August's eyes were shining, it was everything she could see in the dark. She could sense his breathing, his anxiousness. It was him now, he put his hands on her face and pulled it closer, he closed his eyes and he kissed her. This kiss was their union, their souls together, sharing that moment.  
  
Grace took his hand and entwined it to hers. After a few seconds, they pulled away.  
  
"I don't know why. I don't know anything. I guess no one will ever know," he said, grabbing his book of poems. Turning over some pages, he stopped at one.  
  
Grace was intrigued at what he was going to do. She hadn't read all the poems, she hadn't had enough time. But she loved every single one she knew, she would always kept them in her heart.  
  
"Whenever you came, Whenever I found you, Your tenderness would captivate me, My ignorance would set you free. It was you, with your slightly awkward senses, Which always kept me waiting, A distant call, a close encounter, Our hearts synchronized, Whenever we would be together"  
  
It was the first time he had recited a poem of his, feeling everything he was reading. He tried to keep calm, but his voice showed the opposite, his eyes holding on. When he looked at her, a single tear came from her left eye. That image touched him in a way none had ever. He couldn't resist, and knowing now what was going to happen, he came closer and took it away with his finger. There was nothing he could have done to avoid it. 


	3. Decisions

Author's comments: This is the third chapter of a fanfic I started a while ago. It was written then, but I kept it, since I wasn't sure of it. I hope you like it, and I don't know if I'll continue the story, but at least I want to post this chapter, because I wrote it and I think it should be. Again, if you spot any mistakes, spelling mistakes, they are due to the fact tham I am from South America, and my native language is not english. Anyway, if you'd like to review, just send me an email to bolsoelmejor@yahoo.com.  
  
Chapter 3: Decisions  
  
She hadn't done anything wrong. At least that's what she thought that night while remembering. Her house felt like prison, those four walls trapping her, she felt she wasn't free. During the last 10 months she had been feeling this way, the only time in which she remembered she could do whatever she wanted was that night. She didn't hear about him anymore, until that day. The book rested on her hands. She felt safe while holding it, it was like holding him. She felt him. She felt his essence, his spirit. After returning from the bookstore, she found her mother.  
  
"Hi honey, did you find anything you liked?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes, a book. A Checkov one" she responded looking directly into her mom's eyes.  
  
Lily saw her daughter's eyes, she was different. Something had happened. "Oh my god" she thought to herself.  
  
"Which one?" she asked trying to ignore what Grace had said.  
  
"Just this book. It is kind of special to me, you know. I think Checkov has always been special to me."  
  
"Where do you want this conversation to end up? Talking about Dimitri?"  
  
"I don't know mom. I have been thinking about it." Her mom breathed heavily "And I want to see him, to meet him."  
  
"Are you sure of this Grace?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, then I am not going to stand on your way."  
  
The night was ending. Morning to come, new day to start. Same activities, waking up, going to college, studying, eating, to end up sleeping. She needed a change. Even now, his last words came to her mind: "we'll see each other again, till then, I won't forget you". She was going to make that happen.  
  
________________________  
  
10 months earlier, in August's house, at night.  
  
Grace was resting in his lap, he was taking care of her, she was so needed. Grace was on another world. When August's eyes saw her, she couldn't resist. Placing her hands on his cheeks she pulled him closer to give him a kiss. It was the sweetest kiss he had ever received. Even while she was kissing him, he felt her tenderness. But this couldn't happen, it wasn't their moment now.  
  
"It's late.....I need to go" she whispered like reading his mind.  
  
"We'll see each other again, till then, I won't forget you".  
  
He kissed her for the last time, pressed her hands and they parted, withouth knowing that it would only take 10 months for them to reunite. 


End file.
